rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Skogram Fireblood
Skogram Fireblood is an experienced pyromancer and enchanter of the Dark Iron clan which joined the Alliance a while ago. Even if one may describe him as a sadistic, cruel and brutal being, this apathy is only towards his foes and not towards his allies. He will not trust anyone immediately and tends to be pretty rude without him knowing sometimes. He shares the interests and attributes of the Alliance, though it could seem otherwise sometimes. He currently travels around the areas of Searing Gorge, Burning Steppes and rarely small parts of the Redridge mountains. Appearance Skogram's eyes are blazing organe like a flame, while his skin has the tone of iron. His hair his pitch-black and his beard is bound to a long braid which leads down his belly. He is always wearing a black cowl over his head, so his hair is mostly hidden away. His robes are darker grey, black and very less blue, with a few exceptions for decorations. In basic his whole outfit has a rather darker colour. His staff is pretty big, maybe even bigger than himself, and made out of dark iron. It was forged in Shadowforge City and was merged with a crystal, which it at the top of it. The crystal glows a bit like embers. On his belt hangs a small sheath for a shortsword, which is out of dark iron as well. Skogram is mostly seen wearing a backpack, with a few bottles, a map, and one or two bombs. Personality Even if one may think of Skogram as a sadistic and brutal being, he actually isn't. Only towards his foes he will behave like that. Normally he is a relatively clam individual, after Dark Iron standards, and can be pretty loyal if he wants to naturally. He tends to be rude, may it be on purpose or accidentally, and has a few authority issues. He is pretty intelligent and he shows it to those around him. You could call him self-proud. He dislikes the Dark Iron dwarves of the Thorium Brotherhood, hates orcs of all kind, loves to burn and blow up things and loves cheese (That's not a joke). Skogram is a relatively cautious being. He taught himself to not underestimate his enemy or anyone around him. And he will most likely study the foe while in combat, to maybe find out his or her weakness. Capabilites and Arsenal Fireheart Skogram named his staff Fireheart for his ability to strengthen his fire-based spells. The staff grants Skogram the ability to channel his magic through it, making the spells more deadly or quicker. Additionally, the staff seems to have the ability to feed upon flames. Skogram can absorb fire of every source with it, by channeling. For example absorbing the fire that burns as a campfire and storing it inside the staff. After the staff consumed it, Skogram can either use the stores energy as a second resource and cast his spells from the fiery source within the staff, or use the energy to bring some additional power to his spells. However it seems that the staff is only capable of absorbing greater flames of higher temperature and needs to reach a special level of charge to grant several possibilities to use it as a magical source. Additionally, the base of the staff is out of fine dark iron. Blazeclaw Blackclaw is Skogram's shortsword which hangs mostly sheathed on his belt. The blade was forged within Shadowforge City, alongside his staff. The shortswords blade is shaped like the blade of a shorter broadsword, so that it is capable of piercing through plated armour. To make sure that this ability is working, Skogram enchanted it as he did with his staff. This weapon is capable of setting it's blade of fire and shroud it in blazing flames. The blade of the weapon will reach very high temperatures without melting, so that a strike will probably ignite the opponent and it will pierce through armour even easier. However, due to the fact that the blade has these high temperatures, it will probably leave no bleeding. Magic Skogram's magic is pyromancy, so fire-based. He is pretty experienced and skilled in using this power for his advantage and is Skogram's main weapon in combat. He possesses several tricks with his magic that only skilled pyromancers are capable of. He handles the fire like something usual and rather sees it as something beautiful. Power in it's rawest form. Change and devastation with a shape. His study of pyromancy over the long years of his life granted him a powerful arsenal of spells that he will actively use in combat. May it be a simple fireball or a powerful pyroblast, shrouding himself in flame, summoning a fire elemental or casting a devastating inferno. He will enter combat mostly accompanied with a fire elemental and shrouded in a cloak of flames. Sometimes he will even use ashes as a weapon. He managed to use ashes in several different ways to destroy his opponent, though most of them are rather long-term spells like curses. But it should hurt a lot to get hit by a blast of hot ashes and not being able to see anything afterwards, because the ash is like everywhere. In fact he is pretty experienced, though many powerful spells with cost him a lot of his power. Backstory Work In Progress Category:Dark Iron Category:Dwarf Category:Pyromancer Category:Alliance Category:Back story